


House in the Woods

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Halloween Fest [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mingi is a lost puppy, Vampire San, flirty San, human Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Mingi knocks on the door and waits, praying to all deities that someone hears him. Just when he starts to lose hope for the second time today, the door opens.





	House in the Woods

Mingi was lost, very lost. The woods around him were unfamiliar and he cursed his friends for making him agree to this. Mingi tried his best not to lose the game, but fate betrayed him and now he was carrying on with the punishment: crossing the woods in six hours. It was supposed to be simple, follow the official trail and voila, you cross the woods. Only, Mingi managed to get lost somehow and now it is almost night. Mingi was close to tears, he didn't want to spend the night in the woods. 

He was about to give up hope when he saw the house. It was huge, more of a mansion than a house and it didn't look rundown and unkept. Mingi's heart beats faster as hope blooms in his chest. He remembers something about a house in the woods and about its peculiar owner, but it's not bad things, just rumors about the owner being a vampire. Still beats sleeping out in the woods. 

Mingi knocks on the door and waits, praying to all deities that someone hears him. Just when he starts to lose hope for the second time today, the door opens. Mingi stares shocked at the person leaning gracefully on the door frame. He is shorter than Mingi, with sharp features and silver hair. The man is by far the most beautiful person Mingi had seen in his life. 

"Lost, little lamb?" he asks and Mingi gets a peak at sharp canines. 

So the owner of the mysterious house in the woods is indeed a vampire. Surprisingly, that doesn't make Mingi nervous. Actually, the man looks familiar, Mingi is sure that he had seen him around town, but can’t think when and where exactly. A cold hand touches his cheek and Mingi jumps back, startled. 

"I know I look good, but I asked you a question, little lamb."

"I am lost," Mingi says dumbly, his brain unable to focus on anything but the man's beauty. 

"And why exactly are you lost?"

"I lost a game and my friends made me cross the woods as punishment," Mingi explains. 

"There is a path you follow to cross the woods," the vampire says amused.

"Yet I still got lost somehow."

"It is almost dark, you can stay here tonight and I will show you to the path tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Thank you!" Mingi says. 

"I am San by the way."

"Mingi."

San nods and steps back inside the house, beckoning Mingi to follow. Once the door is closed behind them, San steps into Mingi's personal space, smiling devilishly. Mingi should feel nervous or afraid, but all he feels are butterflies in his stomach. San doesn’t look dangerous at all, he doesn’t even have a dark or menacing aura, he is just flirty apparently.

"I could be a serial killer for all you know, yet you step into my house with such ease," San purrs. "Does a stranger owning a house in the middle of the woods seem so trustworthy to you, little lamb?" 

Mingi's heart starts beating faster as panic finally settles in his chest. But the vampire's words do not feel like a threat and he clearly isn't looking at Mingi like he wants to harm him. San looks at him like how Hongjoong and Seonghwa look at each other sometimes before disappearing for a while. Mingi always groans and tells them they are disgusting, but when that look is aimed at him he feels differently. 

"It's better than sleeping outside, in the woods," Mingi says. 

San laughs as he steps back and Mingi's heart beats faster for an entirely different reason. 

"You're right, I am even going to feed you, little lamb," San says. 

"Feed me? Not feed from me?" Mingi asks. 

"I fed this morning, my fangs will not be anywhere near your throat," San says. "Unless you want my fangs in your throat and my hands on you."

Mingi's brain short-circuits and San laughs loudly, turning to walk down a hallway. Mingi follows and soon he finds himself in a kitchen. 

"I don't have many options, but you are free to take whatever you like from the fridge," San says. 

Mingi opens the fridge and finds it adequately stocked. He is aware of San watching his every move, but he ignores him in favor of picking something to eat. Mingi settles for some rice with vegetables and meat. San takes a plate and puts a generous amount of food on it before sticking it into the microwave. 

"Is that all you want, little lamb?" 

Mingi laughs. "You keep calling me little lamb, but I am actually taller than you."

"Mingi, then. I will call you by your name. So, is there anything else you require for the night, Mingi?" The way San says his name makes Mingi shiver. "I will also give you clothes and a room to sleep in," San says. 

"And a shower maybe? I’ve been walking through the woods all day, I am sweaty and I feel gross." 

"And a shower, my little lamb." 

Mingi feels his face heat up at the way San says what if clearly a pet name of some sorts. The microwave beeps, breaking the tension between them. Mingi sends a quick text to his friends while he eats, assuring them that he is safe and that they don't need to worry. After that San leads him upstairs and lets him shower and get dressed in some fluffy pajama pants and a shirt. San leads him to a bedroom that is bigger than Mingi’s bedroom back home, with a huge bed and large windows. 

"Good night, my little lamb," San says before closing the door. 

*

Mingi can't sleep, no matter how hard he tries. He tosses and turns and begs for sleep to come claim him, but no such luck. Mingi wishes he could say it’s because he is nervous about sleeping in a vampire’s house. It’s not that though, it’s just that he can’t stop thinking about said vampire. San seemed used to people getting lost in the woods and ending up at his door, he wonders if he flirts with all of them like he flirted with Mingi.

Mingi gets up from the bed and decides to go get a glass of water. He hopes the vampire won’t mind him wandering through the house alone, but San didn’t say anything about staying in his room all night so Mingi risks it. He steps into the hallway quietly and walks slowly. The house is eerily quiet.

Mingi passes by a door that is ajar and is surprised to see light coming from inside. Curiosity gets the best of him and he steps closer, pushing the door open further. He is greeted by the sight of San curled in an armchair, reading peacefully. Probably sensing Mingi, the vampire raises his head and looks towards the door.

“Everything ok, Mingi?”

“I can’t sleep.”

San gets up from the armchair and waves Mingi over. He steps inside the vampire’s bedroom obediently and leaves the door ajar. Mingi is nervous, not because San is a vampire; he isn’t afraid, just very nervous because he is attractive. Mingi isn’t a fan of one night stands, but he might make an exception for San he thinks, if the vampire is also on board of course. As soon as Mingi is close enough, San wraps his arms around his waist and leans into him. He feels lips ghost over his neck and grips San’s hips gently.

“May I bite you, little lamb?” San whispers against his neck, making Mingi shiver.

Mingi nods and San sinks his fangs into his throat, making him moan. Mingi always thought that being bitten by a vampire would hurt, but it’s the opposite actually. It hurts for a few seconds then pleasant warmth spreads through his body and his muscles relax, body going lax against San’s body. Mingi doesn’t know how much time passes before San pulls back.

“You taste delicious, Mingi.”

Mingi hums and lets San push him on the bed then crawl over him. Usually, Mingi would worry about sleeping around with a stranger, but he feels safe and relaxed. He doesn’t know much about San, but Mingi is sure that the vampire would not hurt him. He trusts San. Hands slide under his shirt and Mingi doesn’t protests as San removes it. He smirks when he sees San lick his lips as his eyes roam hungrily over Mingi’s chest and stomach.

“Beautiful,” San whispers as he runs his hands over the exposed skin.

Mingi tugs at San’s shirt and the vampire takes it off quickly. He then stands up and takes off his pants and boxers. Mingi stares at the vampire for a few seconds, admiring the beautiful sight before him, before taking off the rest of his clothes as well. San crawls back over him, rolling his hips and making Mingi moan.

“You can be as loud as you want, no one will hear you out here,” San whispers.

It sounds more like a threat and for a second Mingi feels panic bubble in his chest, but then San kisses him softly and all thoughts fly from Mingi’s brain. San’s hands travel all over his body as they make out. Mingi runs his hands over San’s back and bucks his hips up, seeking friction. Suddenly, San gets off him, making Mingi whine. He opens his closet and pulls out a scarf then rushes back to the bed.

“Roll over,” San orders.

Mingi licks his lips as he rolls on his stomach and San kneels over his thighs. San grabs Mingi’s arms and puts them on his lower back. Mingi feels something soft touch his skin and then wrap around his wrists. San ties the scarf around Mingi’s arms tightly, allowing no room for movement.

“Is that silk?” Mingi asks.

“Yes,” San purrs. “Now be good and do as I say, yeah?”

“And if I don’t do as you say?”

“Hmm, then I will punish you, baby.”

San grips his bound wrists and tugs harshly, pulling Mingi up. When he is kneeling on the mattress, San presses himself against him and sinks his fangs into his shoulder. It’s a quick bite that has Mingi arching his back and moaning softly. San reaches around him and under the pillows, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“I am going to make you feel so good, little lamb,” San whispers into his ear.

Mingi moans as San opens the bottle and pours lube on his fingers. He pushes Mingi down suddenly, bending him and pushing his face into the pillow. Mingi moans when San slips one finger in. The vampire takes his time fucking his finger in and out of Mingi, drawing soft whines from the human. San adds a second finger and quickens his pace, grip tightening on Mingi’s wrists.

“You are such a good boy, taking my fingers so well,” San says.

He adds another finger and works Mingi up until he almost comes, until the human is a whimpering, trembling mess. Then, just as Mingi is about to come, he abruptly pulls out and slaps Mingi’s ass. He whines loudly and San slaps him again, the hand that had previously held his wrists now gripping his hair harshly.

“Do you want to come, Mingi?” San asks.

Mingi chokes out a ‘yes’ and tries to push his ass back, grind against San’s crotch, but the vampire grips his bound wrists again and presses his torso against the mattress. San is much stronger than Mingi despite being smaller and he has no problem holding Mingi down with ease.

“Don’t be impatient,” San says.

“Please.”

“Please what, hmm? Come on, be good and beg nicely.”

“Please, fuck me!”

“Hmm, you are really desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” San asks.

“Sannie, please!”

“Do you want to come that badly?” Mingi nods. “But tell me, little lamb, do you deserve to come?”

Mingi stays silent and San slaps his ass again. Mingi whimpers, but it turns into a moan when San pushes in suddenly. The vampire’s grip on his bound wrists is tight enough to bruise and his other hand grip’s Mingi’s ass, digging his fingers deep in the soft flesh. San fucks into Mingi fast and hard.

Mingi comes untouched and embarrassingly fast, moaning San’s name over and over again until the vampire comes too. San pulls out and Mingi feels the silk scarf being removed. Before he can move his sore arms, San leans down and bites Mingi’s ass. The human yelps and tries to move away, but San grips his hips tightly.

“Hmm, such a good boy,” San whispers against his ass.

“Did you have to bite my ass?” Mingi asks as San lets go of him and helps him turn around.

“You have an amazing ass, I couldn’t help myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy and come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ... I don't bite ;)


End file.
